parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "The Rescuers". It will appeared on Youtube on February 23, 2017. Cast: *Bernard - Scout (Scout and Friends) *Miss Bianca - Violet (Scout and Friends) *Madame Medusa - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Penny - Leah (Shimmer and Shine) *Mr. Snoops - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Orville - Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Rufus - Fox (The Little Prince) *Ellie Mae - Patsy Smiles (Camp Lazlo) *Luke - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Evinrude - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Brutus and Nero - Bud and Lou (Krypto the Superdog) *Chairmouse - Captain Barnacles Bear (Octonauts) *Gramps - Hank (Finding Dory) *Deadeye - Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) *Digger - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Deacon Owl - Digger (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Beachcomber Mice - Rats (Ratatouille) *Rescue Aid Society Members - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Rescue Aid Society Cub Scouts - Teresa, Martin, Cynthia and Timmy (The Secret of NIMH) *Bats as Themselves *Reporter who interviews Penny - Warren Buffett (Secret Millionaires Club) *Penny's Adoptive Parents - Nicholas and Sophia (Barbie: Princess Charm School) *Children Singing For Penny - Alex, Kelly & Benji (Marvelous Musical Mansion) Scenes Index: *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Rescue Aid Society" *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 2 - Duty Calls The Rescuers *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 3 - The Orphanage/Puppy talks about Leah *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 4 - At Mrs. Tweedy's Pawnshop *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 5 - Penguin Railway Service/Penguins Ride #13 *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 6 - "Tomorrow is Another Day"/Devil's Bayou *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 7 - Leah runs away *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 8 - Mr. Tweedy and Mrs. Tweedy's Hideout *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 9 - Bud and Lou smells Violet's Perfume *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 10 - "Someone's Waiting for You" *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 11 - Leah meets Scout and Violet/Plans for the Escape *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 12 - Barry gets chased by Bats *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 13 - Devil's Eyes (Part 1) *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 14 - Devil's Eyes (Part 2) *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 15 - Barry runs for Help *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 16 - The Big Battle/A New Mission *The Rescuers (TheCartoonMan6107 Style) Part 17 - "Tomorrow is Another Day (Reprise)"/End Credits (Tomorrow is Another Day) Movie Used: *The Rescuers (1977) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Shimmer and Shine *Krypto the Superdog *Ratatouille *101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 *Kung Fu Panda *Scout and Friends Series *The Secret of NIMH 1 & 2 *Octonauts *The Little Prince *Chicken Run *The Pebble and the Penguin *Camp Lazlo *Bee Movie *Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade *Finding Dory *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *Secret Millionaires Club *Barbie: Princess Charm School *Marvelous Musical Mansion Gallery Scout and Friends Phonics Farm.mp4 000072864.jpg|Scout as Bernard LeapFrog - Museum of Opposite Words.mp4 000868000.jpg|Violet as Miss Bianca SHIMMER_AND_SHINE_Leah.png|Leah as Penny Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:The Rescuers movie spoof Category:The Rescuers Down Under Movies Spoof Category:YouTube